


A Warning for a Stupid Sailor

by Violentlydelightful



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, but i wanted to post it somewhere because i'm proud of it, only loosely inspired by mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentlydelightful/pseuds/Violentlydelightful
Summary: "First you will come to the Sirens who enchant all who come near them." Book XII, The Odyssey





	A Warning for a Stupid Sailor

Be careful, sailor. My sister is a siren.  
She calls to you from rocky shore,  
What she touches seems to brighten.  
I’ve seen this happen all before.

Don’t be foolish, sailor. My sister is a siren.  
She cannot help but drag you to the depths.  
I warned you, sailor, though you didn’t listen.  
And I will watch you take your final breaths,

Before I’d raise a hand against my sister.  
I cannot help you once you’ve kissed her.


End file.
